To Meet You
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: ["—Akan kutemukan dirimu bagaimanapun caranya. Dalam rupa yang sama aku akan menemukanmu. Hari dimana kita akan bertemu adalah hari dimana aku akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Kali ini aku yang akan berkorban… bukan dirimu… dan setelah semuanya berakhir kita akan bersama… kembali"] #Challenge Fic from Gia-XY. [Iwa x Oika]


**To Meet You...**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 ** ** _Haikyū!_** belong to **Haruichi Furudate****

 ** **Concept from****

 ** **Fate stay Night belong to Type-Moon****

 ** **Art by Gusari****

 ** **.****

 ** **Challenge from Gia-XY "Hujan" dan "Supernatural"****

 **.**

 **Author ©** Litte Yagami Osanowa (3578585)

.

* * *

 **[** _ **Di atas permukaan tanah yang berlumpur itulah aku menemukanmu terbaring. Bermandikan tetesan air hujan yang menyeka lumpur yang melekat di wajahmu serta luka yang kau terima. Cairan kental tersebut luntur dan menodai gundukan tanah berwarna pekat. Aku berdiri disana dalam penyesalan.**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Demi diriku kau harus menemui kematianmu. Demi seorang sepertiku kau harus membuang kesempatanmu untuk hidup. Kau membuang segalanya hanya untukku.**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Aku berduka. Namun, aku tidak dapat membawamu kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku telah memenangkan pertempuran ini dan mendapatkan 'hadiah' terbesar yang begitu diidamkan semuanya. Tetapi kini, aku merasa 'hadiah' yang telah kudapatkan tidaklah sebanding dengan nyawa yang telah kau berikan. 'Hadiah' itu terlihat layaknya cawan kosong tak berarti di mataku.**_ **]**

* * *

"Oikawa Tooru— _tidak_ —Kau adalah sang _Heika_ sekarang. Aku telah datang untuk menjemputmu kembali ke tempat seharusnya kau berada" suara itu berkata kepadanya sambil membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

Namun pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tidak mengindahkan pernyataan abdi tersebut. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya memandangi jasad seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring bersandar dibawah pohon tua.

" _Heika_ …"

"…"

" _Heika_ , tidak ada gunanya untuk berduka atas kematian seorang manusia. Semua ini sudah menjadi tugas mereka sebagai _vessel_ bagi para kandidatnya. Mereka hanyalah _mortal_ yang kita gunakan—!"

Sang abdi tidak pernah dapat menyelesaikan pernyataannya karena api biru nan pekat tersebut telah melahapnya. Menghanguskan baik jiwa maupun wadah tempatnya bernaung menjadi abu. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

"…Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk berbicara…" surai cokelat itu berkata dengan dinginnya. Ia bersujud di hadapan jasad tersebut. Ia mengangkat salah satu lengannya dan menyeka helaian pekat yang menghalangi wajah tampan tersebut. Senyuman getir kini menghiasi wajahnya. Bulir-bulir air mata berwarna merah delima berjatuhan menuruni pipinya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya melihat sosok tersebut seperti tertidur lelap. Tertidur dan akan membuka kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam tersebut ketika surya terbit.

Ia akan menunggu sampai sang surya terbit. Menunggunya membuka kedua matanya dan memandanginya dengan kedua manik pekat itu _lagi_.

Namun, _nihil_.

Ia tidak akan pernah membuka kedua matanya kembali. Tidak meskipun sang surya terbit. Ataupun suara kicauan burung-burung kecil yang bernyanyi menyambut fajar. Ia akan selamanya seperti ini.

 _Tertidur dalam keabadian._

"…Iwa-chan…" panggilnya dengan suara rendah memohon "…Apalah aku tanpamu, Iwa-chan…"

* * *

 **[** _ **Holy Grail…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Tahta singgasana yang agung… dan Mahkota tanda penguasa seluruh realm…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Semuanya adalah persembahan yang diberikan kepada kandidat 'pemenang' dari 7 pertarungan antar iblis suci. 7 iblis terkuat akan terpanggil di atas permukaan bumi menerima kontrak sang pemanggil. Mereka adalah pelayan dan sang Caster adalah tuan yang harus mereka layani. Tanda kepemilikan akan terukir di atas permukaan kulit sang Caster sebagai tanda bukti kepemilikan. Tujuan mereka hanyalah satu di dalam perang ini.**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Hidup abadi. Harta melimpah. Kekuasaan tanpa Batas. Pengetahuan luas. Kekuatan besar. Semuanya dapat mereka miliki jika menjadi pemenang.**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Dan tujuan sang pelayan—servant, adalah menjadi pion sang Caster selama peperangan demi mendapatkan Holy Grail. Hadiah terbesar yang menjadi objek utama pertarungan ini terjadi. Servant yang berhasil mendapatkan Holy Grail akan menjadi Pemilik tahta sejati realm, mendapatkan gelar tertinggi dengan kekuasaan tanpa batas.**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Namun demi mendapatkan suatu 'kemenangan', cara sekotor apapun akan dilakukan oleh mereka… asalkan tujuan akhir tersebut tercapai**_ **]**

* * *

Singgasana kerajaan _realm_ kini sudah berada di bawah kekuasaannya.

Oikawa Tooru— _tidak_ —sang Raja tertinggi hanya duduk diam diatas singgasana tersebut. Tidak ada yang berarti baginya saat ini. Setelah mendapat kekuatan dan kekuasaan di tangannya, ia tidak memiliki tujuan lain. Tidak, bukan tidak memiliki, tujuannya _telah_ lama hilang semenjak mendapatkan kedua hal tersebut. Ia hanya melihat singgasana tersebut sebagai tempat duduk kosong tak berarti dan kekuatan yang ia miliki— _tidak_ begitu membuatnya bangga walaupun seluruh _realm_ akan berlutut di hadapannya ketika ia menunjukkan auranya.

Selama menduduki kursi kejayaannya, Oikawa kerap tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya dan berakhir dengan membakar para abdi— _lancang ataupun tidak_ —yang berada dalam radius dekat serangannya. Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan saat pengklaiman tahtanya. Ia hampir membakar seluruh _realm_ ketika salah satu dari kaum rendahan tersebut menyebutkan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan dunia atas. Menorehkan kembali luka lama yang tak bisa ia sembuhkan.

Ia menjadi tidak seimbang.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dengan pergantian musim yang silih berganti. Oikawa _masih_ berada di tempat seharusnya ia berada dengan ketidakstabilitasnya. Ia tahu pertempuran berikutnya akan terjadi kembali dengan Holy Grail yang menjadi persembahan utamanya. Sebentar lagi ia akan terbebas dari tahta yang membelenggunya dan statusnya akan tergantikan oleh siapapun pemenang dalam pertempuran tersebut. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli siapa yang akan mendapatkan tahtanya kelak, namun, ia berubah pikiran dan justru mengikuti kembali pertempuran tersebut.

Ia memenangkannya kembali tanpa perlu berusaha keras seperti yang dulu ia lakukan.

Dengan kekuatannya, ia mengalahkan para _servant_ maupun Caster yang menghalangi jalannya. Caster miliknya juga mendapatkan hadiah besar tersebut karena kemenangannya. Ia memberikan kekayaan melimpah pada _mortal_ tersebut sebelum kembali ke _realm_. Sekali lagi ia menduduki kursi tahta tersebut dan menunggu pertempuran berikutnya tiba selama 25 tahun.

Baginya pertempuran tersebut hanyalah sebuah ajang untung meluapkan segala emosinya. Ia bebas melakukan apapun. Membakar apapun yang menghalangi. Mendapatkan kekuatan lebih besar dibandingkan sebelumnya— _walaupun ia tak tahu apa yang akan digunakannya dengan sejumblah kekuatan besar yang ia miliki_. Ia melakukannya demi kesenangan semata. Ia bahkan dikenal dengan sebutan ' _Apocalypse'_ di mata para Caster. Tidak ada satupun yang luput dari serangannya. Api biru membara yang tidak akan pernah padam akan menyebar luas memerangkap mereka layaknya mangsa dan melenyapkan keberadaan mereka. Kemenangan akan selalu berpihak padanya. Itu sudah pasti.

Karena itulah sejumblah Caster berlomba untuk dapat memanggilnya ke dunia atas. Sekali lagi ia menikmati hal tersebut. Mereka bersedia membayar imbalan tinggi untuk membuat kontrak dengannya. Jiwa, tubuh, harta, dan keturunan telah ia dapatkan sebagai imbalan memanggilnya. Lingkaran sihir pemanggilnya juga sangat _familiar_ di Keluarga Magus yang tersebar di muka bumi.

Ia menikmatinya.

* * *

 **[** _ **Lingkaran yang terbuat dari darah…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Lilin yang menyala di sekitar lingkaran sebagai penuntun jalannya…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Dengan mantera pemanggil yang sama, ia akan datang menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan para Magus yang telah memanggil keberadaannya dan bermatrelialisasi…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Penyerahan tumbal maupun imbalan yang sesuai kehendaknya akan mendapatkan kontrak dengannya. Sedangkan yang tidak, akan terbakar oleh api birunya…**_ **]**

* * *

"Kau yang sudah memanggilku kesini. Apa maumu…" bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang ia keluarkan ketika ia mendapatkan dirinya menerima panggilan sang Caster.

Sekelompok _mortal_ berkerudung hitam mengelilingi lingkaran sihir kini memandang wujudnya dengan terpana—tipikal yang sering di dapatkannya setiap kali menampakan diri.

"Buatlah kontrak denganku…" ucap sosok lainnya kini bersujud bak hamba setia di hadapannya

"Kau _berani_ memerintahku" ucapnya dengan nada dingin berbahaya

Sosok itu berjengit ketika mendengar nada berbahaya tersebut keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia memerintahkan para saksi mata yang bersamanya untuk menyerahkan seorang tumbal kepadanya. Kali ini ia mendapatkan lima orang gadis dan beberapa pasang organ dalam yang di dapatkan langsung dengan membunuh salah satu saksi.

Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa keistimewaan maupun kegunaan setiap tumbal yang di dapatkannya, ia akan menerima pemasangan kontrak tersebut hanya kalau suasana hatinya sedang baik. Kalaupun tidak, ia tinggal melenyapkan mereka semua dengan api birunya dan pergi.

Namun kali ini berbeda,

"Kau yang sudah memanggilku kesini. Apa maumu…" sekali lagi ia mengulangi pernyataan itu kepada keluarga magus yang memanggilnya.

" _Heika_ —aku telah mempersiapkan persembahan yang layak untukmu. Jikalau kau bersedia menerimanya, buatlah kontrak denganku dan berikanlah kemenangan untukku dalam pertempuran ini…" Caster itu berkata kepadanya kemudian memberikan _gesture_ kepada para pengikutnya untuk mengambil persembahan yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya.

Ia memandangi sekeliling ruangan tempatnya di panggil sebelum melirik ke arah altar dimana persembahan tersebut disuguhkan olehnya.

"Ini adalah persembahan kami—!"

"…Aku tidak menerimanya" Ia menginterupsi ucapan Caster tersebut. Kini semua yang berada di ruangan berjengit takut. Penolakan darinya hanya akan berakhir kematian. "Aku sudah merasa bosan dengan setiap persembahan yang _mortal_ berikan kepadaku selama 700 tahun ini. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang baru…"

"K—Kalau begitu, Apa yang menjadi keinginanmu _Heika_? Aku akan segera memberikannya kepadamu…" ucap sang Caster menundukkan tubuhnya.

Ia sejenak berpikir.

"Aku menginginkan penerusmu…" ucapnya

"P—Penerusku?"

"Bukan sekedar penerusmu. Aku menginginkan penerusmu yang ke-67 terhitung dari sekarang…"

"Aku akan mempersembahkan nyawanya untukmu, _Heika_ …" ia menyanggupi tanpa ada penolakan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan nyawanya" ucapnya tidak berminat "Aku bilang ' _menginginkannya_ '. Aku tidak menyebutkan apa-apa tentang mempersembahkan nyawanya padamu. Dan bukan hanya itu yang kuinginkan, aku menginginkan _'dia'_ untuk menjadi milikku…." Ia menggantungkan ucapannya untuk berpikir sejenak

"…" sang Caster dan pengikutnya menunggu pernyataan kelanjutan tersebut.

"Apa yang istilah para _mortal_ menyebutnya, ya…" gumamnya

"K—Kekasih, _Heika_?" jawab salah seorang pengikut Caster tersebut.

"Bukan… Mereka tidak menyebutnya demikian…" sahutnya kemudian "Ah! Aku menginginkannya untuk menjadi _calon_ mempelaiku…"

"Jika itu kehendakmu, _Heika_ …" ucapnya menyanggupi "Aku akan menyanggupinya…"

"Sedikit tambahan untukmu dan juga keturunanmu… Hanya penerusmu yang ke-67 itu saja yang bisa memanggilku kembali. Selain itu, para magus dan seluruh magus lain yang berusaha memanggilku akan ku musnahkan. Kuharap kau bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Aku tidak suka permintaanku di langgar…"

"Baik… _Heika_ … Akan kupastikan untuk mengingatnya…"

"Bagus. Aku akan menyanggupi kontrakmu, Magus Hajime…"

* * *

 **[** _ **Kemenangan akan selalu berada di pihaknya. Dan itulah fakta yang tidak dapat diubah setelah ia mendapatkan kemenangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, ia menerima kemenangan tersebut dengan rasa puas. Sungguh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ia menduduki tahta tersebut dengan senyuman—bukan seringaian maupun helaan napas bosan. Suasana hatinya tengah membaik…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Kontrak terakhir yang ia buat bukanlah sebuah permainan untuk mencari dalih. Ia melakukannya karena ia 'tahu' sesuatu itu berada disana. Dan karena itulah ia akan menunggu kembali. Menunggu waktu itu untuk tiba…**_ **]**

* * *

Tahun berlalu dengan cepat bagaikan air yang terus mengalir. Serentetan peristiwa terjadi di kalangan para Magus ketika menghadapi pertempuran Holy Grail setelahnya. Sang ' _Apocalypse_ ' memegang perkataannya.

Mereka yang berusaha memanggilnya dibinasakan oleh api biru tersebut. Banyak yang telah mencoba memanggilnya namun gagal dan malah menemui ajalnya. Sosok sang ' _Apocalypse_ ' setelah mengikuti 200 pertempuran Holy Grail tersebut kini tengah menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur panjang di dalam _realm_.

Kehilangan pesaing terkuat dalam pertempuran tersebut memberikan kesempatan emas bagi para iblis lain untuk meng-klaim tahta Kerajaan yang telah lama kosong dan tak berpenghuni. _Apocalypse_ tidak akan membuka matanya dalam waktu yang lama dan akan tertidur selamanya di dalam lautan api biru menyala.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan sang penakluk itu akan terjaga kembali.

Ketiadaannya membuat para magus harus memikirkan cara lain mendapatkan kemenangan. Penggunaan lingkaran sihirnya yang telah merenggut banyak korban Keluarga magus telah dilarang dan pelahan-lahan mulai terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu. Karena dianggap tak berguna dan hanya akan menimbulkan petaka, seluruh berkas yang berisikan gambar lingkaran pemanggil serta mantra tersebut dihanguskan agar tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya kembali.

Keluarga utama Hajime juga melakukan hal serupa walaupun mereka tidak membeberkan kontrak yang telah dibuat oleh sang penakluk 90 tahun silam. Rahasia tersebut dijaga rapat-rapat oleh Kepala Keluarga beserta petingginya. Mereka mengawasi setiap keturunannya dan menunggu orang yang dimaksudkan—penerus ke-67 yang mendapat hak istimewa memanggil iblis terkuat yang paling ditakuti. Peninggalan satu-satunya akan keberadaan penghancur tersebut kini tersegel di dalam altar keluarga kediaman utama Hajime.

* * *

 **[** _ **Aku menantikannya…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Saat dimana aku bisa dipertemukan kembali denganmu dan mengingat kembali janji yang pernah kuucapkan dihadapanmu dulu. Selama tertidur aku berusaha menstabilkan pikiranku dan mempersiapkan diriku sendiri untuk pertemuan kita kelak. Untaian ingatan yang terjadi 800 silam…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Aku mengingatnya…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Hari dimana aku tenggelam dalam keterpurukan terdalam itu. Dimana aku merasa hampa untuk waktu yang sangat lama serta tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab yang telah kulakukan. Tindakan bodoh yang akan membuatmu menendangku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan...**_ **]**

 **[** _ **"—Akan kutemukan dirimu bagaimanapun caranya. Dalam rupa yang sama aku akan menemukanmu. Hari dimana kita akan bertemu adalah hari dimana aku akan kembali seperti sedia kala dan hari dimana aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Kali ini aku yang akan berkorban… bukan dirimu… dan setelah semuanya berakhir kita akan bersama… kembali"**_ **]**

* * *

Tahun 2015,

Seorang pemuda bersurai pekat berbalut seragam sekolah lengkapnya tengah berlarian di tengah lapangan yang diguyur hujan lebat. Napasnya terengah-engah tetapi masih memaksakan diri untuk berlari seakan ia sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran sesuatu. Suasana gedung sekolahnya yang luas dan sepi tak berpenghuni membuatnya tak bisa berteriak meminta pertolongan. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Wajahnya terlihat panik walaupun ia sudah berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Awalnya ia berniat memasuki gedung utama sekolahnya untuk berlindung. Namun kakinya dicekal oleh sesuatu tak terduga yang muncul dari permukaan tanah merah lapangan. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri namun tak bisa. Kakinya dicengkram terlalu kuat hingga ia bisa merasakan bahwa tulang kakinya akan dipatahkan dengan mudah beberapa saat lagi.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah menimpanya kini. Yang ia tahu adalah awal semua ini terjadi karena ia mempergoki sesuatu yang tidak lazim dilakukan salah seorang siswa kelasnya yang melakukan semacam ritual aneh dengan menancapkan belati di dada perempuan yang diketahui guru wali kelas tiga. Kemudian siswa tersebut merapalkan serentetan kalimat aneh yang tidak diketahui artinya pada lingkaran yang telah ia gambar menggunakan darahnya sendiri. Sialnya, ia terpaku terlalu lama melihat kejadian tersebut hingga siswa itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang pemanggilan yang gagal dan membutuhkan tumbal baru sebagai pengganti.

Hal itu sukses membuat kakinya yang sedari tadi terpaku diam bergerak dengan cepat mengambil langkah seribu. Tetapi perjuangannya untuk hidup sepertinya akan berakhir sia-sia. Siswa tersebut merapalkan mantra dan membuat segerombolan arwah penasaran bangkit untuk mengejarnya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia percaya dimiliki seorang manusia berumu 17 tahun dan hidup di dunia modern berteknologi canggih.

Sial, memikirkan dirinya akan mati di umur 16 tahun dimana ia baru memulai kehidupan sebagai pelajar SMA membuatnya tidak rela. Kalau mati karena usia masih dapat ia terima, tetapi mati di usia muda secara tidak wajar serta tubuhnya digunakan untuk menjadi tumbal acara tidak jelas—Dia pasti akan menjadi arwah penasaran nantinya.

Di saat kritis dimana semua kosekuensi memungkinkan telah terlintas di pikirannya, sesuatu tak terduga terjadi.

Riak-riak air di atas tanah lapangan tempatnya berada bergerak dengan sendirinya membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang sama dengan lingkaran yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun, lingkaran tersebut jauh lebih besar dan terlihat sangat kompleks dibandingkan dengan apa yang digambar siswa tersebut sebelumnya. Bagai terhempas dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat, arwah yang mengejarnya terhempas layaknya helaian kertas tak berguna. Tangan yang mencengkram kakinya musnah seketika ketika berada di dalam lingkaran tersebut. Masih belum musnah, para pasukan arwah tersebut bergerak kembali menyongsong keberadaannya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Kini lingkaran besar tersebut berubah menjadi lingkaran pelindung untuknya.

Belum cukup dengan semua itu, api biru membara tiba-tiba muncul dari atas permukaan tanah lapangan. Api yang terlihat hidup tersebut menyebar luas memenuhi sekeliling lapangan dan melahap para arwah yang terpanggil hingga tiada sisa. Di dalam lingkaran tersebut, ia bersumpah mendengar jeritan kematian arwah yang berada di dalam panasnya api biru tersebut.

Apa dunia ingin membuatnya gila dengan menunjukkan hal-hal yang terkesan omong kosong belaka ini padanya?

Setelah semuanya berakhir, kedua manik pekat itu kini dihadapkan oleh sosok asing yang muncul dibalik nyala biru api yang mengelilingi lapangan sekolah. Sosok tersebut terbaring tidur di dalam sebuah kepompong raksasa yang terbuat dari api biru yang sama.

Apa ia akan dibunuh oleh sosok yang berada di balik api tersebut—itulah pemikiran yang terlintas olehnya.

* * *

 **[** _ **Saat kau berada dalam bahaya akan kupastikan aku akan datang dan menyelamatkanmu…**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Lalu aku akan membuka mataku dan melihat dunia yang baru… melihatmu…**_ **]**

* * *

Kelopak mata yang terpejam itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Iris kecokelatan itu mulai menampakan dirinya. Segel yang telah ia pasang untuk membuatnya tertidur kini telah terlepas sempurna diwaktu yang telah ia kehendaki dimana ia akan terbangun.

Hal pertama yang dijumpainya ketika terbangun dari tidur panjangnya adalah kedua manik pekat yang melebar tidak percaya melihat sosoknya.

"…Kau" suara baritone rendah itu berkata padanya dibalik lindungan lingkaran sihir tempatnya berada.

"…Siapa?"

Senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat paras yang telah lama tidak ia temui sepanjang waktu telah berlalu. Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tetap sama seperti sedia kala tanpa cela.

" _ **Akhirnya… Aku menemukanmu… Iwa-chan"**_ ucapnya sebelum berhambur dan memeluk sosok tersebut yang tentunya merasa kaget.

* * *

 **[** _ **Dan seterusnya… akan kupastikan kau dan aku akan selalu bersama selamanya. Mengarungi keabadian ini bersama dan tidak akan terpisahkan**_ **]**

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Ahh! Udah berapa lama gue gak make akun ini *nyiumin akun dengan suka cita*

 **Yoroshiku Minna-tachi** yang menghuni Fandom Haikyu! Indonesia. Salam kenal saya Litte Author pendatang baru disini. Err... Ya, setelah sekian lama menganggur dari Fanfiction akhirnya berani publish lagi. Udah lama sebenernya pengen publish pairing OTP Fandom yang satu ini *blush* gegara baca Doujin karangan Gusari-sensei. Ah! my sense for IwaOi meningkat! Agak sedikit mengambil konsep Fate stay Night juga untuk latarnya.

Fic perdana ini khusus dipublish buat **Challenge RuLiA** dari **Gia-XY**.

Karena Litte baru nongol setelah sekian lama- masih belum bebas dari writer block- Litte sangat menghargai kritik dan juga saran yang kalian berikan. Itu semua akan sangat membantu. **Banget.**

Terima kasih telah membaca dan menikmati.

Salam hangat,

Litte Yagami Osanowa


End file.
